The invention relates to multimedia systems having scent-dispersing capability, and more particularly to a multimedia and scent storage medium for use in conjunction with an integrated multimedia playback and scent recovery system.
Multimedia sources heretofore usually have been limited to audio or visual media. For example, the public is widely familiar with television, high fidelity audio, FM radio, and more recently, the Internet (which typically is audio-visual in format). As a result, the public has been limited to audio or visual stimulation. There has not been widespread media available for providing an olfactory (xe2x80x9cscentxe2x80x9d) stimulation, particularly scent media that are intended to operate in synchronism with audio or visual sources. Thus users are prevented from experiencing a complete multi-sensory experience that would provide an authentic virtual reality experience.
Known prior art is deficient for many reasons. For example, the prior art shows little or no appreciation for the need to identify scent sources stored on media so that multiple scents stored in them may be recovered in a pre-programmed sequence. Other prior art is designed for use in large auditoriums or movie theaters and comprise multiple, separate and expensive components that are impractical for personal or home use. The prior art also shows no appreciation of the desirability to provide user-specifiable scent sequences for use in combination with audio or visual multimedia sources.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,118 to Huffman et al. teaches an olfactory card including a scent producing member. Although the olfactory card of Huffman can be used for personal applications, it suffers from several limitations that prevent it from being of widespread use. The most noticeable limitation is that it is intended for use with PCMCIA slots in portable computers. PCMCIA cards are noticeably small and provide little room for storing the volume of scents that would be required for use in home multimedia applications. Further, in order to properly operate with the PCMCIA interface, the olfactory card requires a separate interface and on-board processing hardware and, as a result, represents an expensive and complex solution.
In addition, the PCMCIA card of U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,118 includes both the scent and the scent recovery apparatus in a single housing. Since the scent-recovery scent apparatus and associated electronics are relatively expensive, a user is presented with a dilemma. After the scent has been exhausted, the user either has to dispose of the PCMCIA card and purchase a new one with fresh scent, or send the PCMCIA card to a commercial entity for refilling. Either of these are less acceptable than an inexpensive disposable alternative. Further, Huffman et al. does not teach any means for editing pre-programmed scent recovery sequences so that a user may xe2x80x9ccustomizexe2x80x9d scent recovery sequences for use with known multimedia sources.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,516 to Rasouli et al. discloses a scent-bearing disk and associated playback apparatus. The system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,516 shows no appreciation of scent recovery and sequencing problems. For instance, there is no teaching of how separate scents on the disk are tagged so that they can be rapidly and accurately accessed during playback of multimedia content so that the scent recovery sequence coincides with the multimedia content.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,604 describes a player for a multi-aroma cartridge with individual electric heaters. The player disclosed therein provides no scent identification information for various replacement cartridges, nor is it an Internet-compatible device. Not having any tag or scent identification information limits the flexibility of the player disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,604.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,522 describes a device that can deliver various combinations of scent in rapid succession to a user""s nose in conjunction with videographic images or sounds. Through proper control of valves and compressed air, the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,522 can use liquid fragrance without heating. U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,522 shows no appreciation of the need for tag or fragrance identification information to control the sequential recovery of fragrances from the fragrance containers. This limits the modes of operation and in turn the flexibility of the system. Furthermore, the whole system requires an uncomfortable and unsanitary nose tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,409 describes a method and apparatus for xe2x80x9cmetered sprayxe2x80x9d aroma delivery system for use with an entertainment system. The method and apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,409 uses liquid fragrance without heating, and a limited number of fragrance containers without tag or scent identification information. This again limits the flexibility of operation of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,738 describes an apparatus for reproducing smells and flavors using a cylindrical housing containing smell and flavor cartridges. U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,738 provides no tag information for future smell and taste replacements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,148 describes a multiple aroma delivery apparatus with a plurality of separate cylindrically-shaped chambers. Limiting the arrangement of chambers and valves also decreases the variety of scents deliverable by the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,590 describes a device comprising a plurality of stimulus generators including a scent generator, with a micro-encapsulated scent carrier or a block of spray tubes. The utility signal source is from a separate recording medium. The system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,590 provides no tag or scent identification information for the scent carrier and lacks the ability to be re-programmed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,902 describes a process for increasing the sensual perception of visual, acoustic,and odor stimulation in a theater U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,302 also describes a process for increasing the sensual perception of visual, acoustic, and scent stimulation in a theater, as well as various scent storing and releasing arrangements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,783 describes a multimedia-linked apparatus for delivery of real-time or stored aroma. The aroma-producing system is a multi-chamber mechanism. The aroma emitting material is individually placed above each heater in each releasing chamber, and each chamber has it own air exhausting unit and a controlled opening door.
However, the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,783 is based on scent or aroma carriers (i.e., card, disk, cartridge, container, or cylinder) that do not carry any tag or scent identification information within or on the scent or aroma carriers. Without any tag or scent identification information, the control device of the prior art cannot receive the tag information of scents or aroma. Thus the scents cannot be recovered in a pre-programmed sequence.
Providing tag or scent identification information for the scent or aroma carriers with a controller would generate more variety and precision with respect to scent or aroma recovery in a very cost-efficient way. In addition, the multimedia information recovered from the multimedia medium of the scent or aroma carriers would create another option for users, as a stand-alone multimedia playback and scent recovery device. The prior art shows no appreciation of these modes of operation.
There are different methods and apparatus for impregnating scent medium on a disk or a card to make a Scent Disk or a Scent Card or a Scent Cartridge. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,033 describes a method and apparatus for impregnating solid materials (e.g. hydrogen peroxide) on a disk allowing conductive foil to conduct heat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,290 describes a process and apparatus for programmed scent delivery by piercing capsules of scented substrates and compounds embedded on a disk. U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,727 discloses a strip dispenser that is manually generated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,787 presents a method and apparatus for an insertable scented card. U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,202 describes an apparatus and method for a heated deodorizing scent card with a body of fragrance compound and an embedded plurality of individual and heat generating resistors operated via a thermistor.
There are also different methods and apparatus for improving scent cartridges. U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,669 describes a multi-layer cylindrical system to dispense different scents without changing the retaining carriage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,020 also describes a cylindrical receptor with plural containers for receiving -scents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,256 describes a computer-controlled metered-delivery device, which dispenses scents onto a rotating absorptive porous member.
There are different methods and apparatus for applying gas permeable membrane materials to control scent release. U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,722 describes a method for effecting the controlled release of fragrance in a relatively xe2x80x9clong period.xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,591 describes a xe2x80x9cnaturallyxe2x80x9d diffusing diffuser with membranes on the flank.
With respect to recording media with scent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,376 describes a container with a fragrance material, in particular, a tape cassette with embedded scent. However, the embedded fragrance only serves for identification purposes and shows no appreciation of the use of multiple scents. U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,666 discloses a data carrier having fracturable microencapsulated scents releasable upon fracturing the micro-capsules.
Timing controlled scent diffusion methods have been used to diffuse scents in air, with some attempts to develop aroma-delivering apparatuses with timing control. U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,030 describes a scent-emitting system to propel scents in response to a programmed sequence of scents of predetermined duration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,791 describes a stepped power control fragrance diffuser with fragrance-emitting blocks within certain pre-programmed time period. U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,768 describes an apparatus with a rotating a plurality of receptacles for various scents, allowing the user to pre-select a variety of aroma to be delivered at pre-determined time intervals.
There have been some attempts to develop a neutralizing method to increase the sensitivity and perception level between scent releasing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,180 describes a process and apparatus for introducing refreshing-type aromatic agent between relaxing-type aromatic agents in a repetition of cycles. This prior art does not provide neutralizing or masking function that synchronizes with multimedia presentation.
Thus, a multimedia and scent recovery system that is capable of storing multiple scents in sufficient quantity is desirable so that a user may use it in a home environment in combination with a multimedia playback means to create a realistic virtual reality experience that may include audio or visual stimulation in combination with scent stimulation. A relatively simple storage medium that combines both multimedia information and multiple scents that would also facilitate a realistic virtual reality experience that may be repeated over and over again is also desired. In addition, an editing means that permits a user to depart from a pre-programmed scent recovery sequence in order so that the user may create a xe2x80x9ccustomizedxe2x80x9d virtual reality experience, including multimedia and scent elements is also desired.
The limitations of the prior art are overcome in the following embodiments of the present invention. A first embodiment of the present invention comprises a multimedia and scent storage medium, further comprising a multimedia storage region for storing multimedia information; a scent storage region for storing multiple scents; scent identification information for identifying which scents are stored in the scent storage region; and scent recovery information stored in the multimedia storage region for sequencing recovery of scents stored in the scent storage region to coincide with audio and/or video information stored in the multimedia region. The multimedia information stored in the multimedia region may comprise audio, video, textual, graphical or photographic information.
A variation of the first embodiment comprises a multimedia and scent-bearing medium having a plurality of recessed three-dimensional regions for storing separate scents; inert storage media deposited within the regions for storing separate scents; and a gas permeable membrane placed over upwardly-facing openings of the recessed three-dimensional regions. The gas permeable membrane may comprise a microporous or macroporous polymer.
Another variation of the first embodiment of the present invention comprises the multimedia and scent-bearing media of the foregoing embodiments in combination with scent recovery sequence information for controlling the sequential recovery of scents stored in the scent storage region.
In a further variation of the first embodiment of the present invention, the scent recovery sequence information of the preceding embodiments further facilitates the simultaneous recovery of scent and multimedia information to provide an immersive, multi-sensory experience. In this further variation scent-neutralizing or scent-masking materials are also stored in the multimedia and scent-bearing medium. The scent-neutralizing or scent-masking material is used to mask previous scents recovered from the multimedia and scent-bearing medium before additional scent are released.
In yet another variation of the first embodiment of the present invention, the multimedia and scent-bearing medium comprises a housing having multiple storage slots; a plurality of scents stored within each slot; and a scent identification means. Each canister has a release valve for facilitating the release of scents from the canister. The scent identification means identifies which scents are stored in which slots. Bar codes may be used as the scent identification means.
Further variations of the first embodiment of the present invention overcome the limitations of the prior art with respect to the storage of volatile scents. In one embodiment the multimedia and scent-bearing medium is stored in a storage case having overlapping seals to prevent scent from escaping from the scent storage region. In another embodiment a gas impermeable membrane is placed over the gas permeable membrane covering the recessed three-dimensional regions (each of which stores a separate scent) of the multimedia and scent-bearing medium to prevent scent from escaping from the recessed three-dimensional regions.
A second embodiment of the present invention comprises an integrated system having a multimedia and scent storage medium and a multimedia player and scent recovery system for use in conjunction with the multimedia and scent-bearing medium. The multimedia playback and scent -recovery system of the second embodiment comprises a multimedia playback system for recovering the multimedia information stored in the multimedia storage regions of the multimedia and scent storage medium; a scent recovery system for recovering scents stored in the scent storage region of the multimedia and scent storage medium; and user input and control means for permitting the user of the integrated system to input commands for controlling the playback of multimedia information and recovery of scents stored in the multimedia and scent-bearing medium.
A variation of the second embodiment comprises a multimedia player having an optical (e.g. CD, DVD, or bar code) or magnetic playback system (e.g. floppy, hard disk, or tape) for retrieving the encoded multimedia information. The audio signal recovered from the multimedia information can be played back through a speaker system that is connected to an amplifier system. The video signal recovered from the multimedia information can be played back through a visual display system (e.g. a monitor or a LCD).
Another variation of the second embodiment of the present invention comprises an interactive playback system to edit the pre-programmed scent recovery sequence information retrieved from the multimedia and scent-bearing medium for controlling the sequential recovery of scents stored in the scent storage region. The editing function of the present invention allows a user to create a user-specified scent recovery sequence by editing the scent recovery sequence information recovered from the multimedia and scent-bearing medium. Using the editing function, a user may alter the order of scent recovery; change the duration of recovery of individual scents, or substitute other scents for those specified by the pre-programmed scent recovery sequence information. The editing means also permits a user to create entirely new scent recovery sequences to be used in conjunction with multimedia information.
In a further variation of the second embodiment of the present invention, the scent recovery system may comprise single or multiple, movable heating elements. The scent recovery system converts the scent recovery sequence information recovered from the multimedia and scent storage medium into control signals for controlling the operation of the heating elements. Upon receiving the control signal, the heating elements (e.g. laser or infrared) will move to a predetermined position so that they may heat and thereby release the heat-releasable scents stored within the scent-bearing medium. Through a ductwork immediately adjacent to the multimedia and scent-bearing medium, a fan will facilitate the venting of scents to the user of the integrated system.
Yet another variation of the second embodiment of the present invention comprises an input connection for accepting a multimedia signal from a remote source. The remote multimedia source may comprise radio, television, or satellite transmitters, or publicly switched telephone networks (PSTN) or cable systems, or LAN, or WAN, or a computer. The remote multimedia information may comprise separately-recoverable segments and may further comprise audio, video textual, graphical or photographic information.
Still further variations of the second embodiment of the present invention overcome the limitations of the prior art with respect to the variety of scents storage media. By retrieving the tagging, scent recovery sequence, and the multimedia information from the multimedia medium or remote source and storing all of this information in a local storage system, the present invention not only provides precise coupling between scents and scent recovery sequence information but also allows the user to edit or transmit specified scent recovery sequences and multimedia information to another user.
Thus, it is seen that embodiments of the present invention overcome limitations of the prior art. Known scent storage media do not include information identifying either which scents are stored or what sequence the scents are to be recovered from the scent storage media. In contrast, the present invention stores scent identification and scent recovery sequence information in the multimedia and scent storage medium, thereby permitting the synchronized recovery of multimedia information and scents stored in the multimedia and scent storage medium. This manner of operation provides an immersive, multi-sensory experience.
Other known scent storage media require complex circuitry, processing capability, and heating elements for releasing scent from the scent storage media. Such media are complex in construction, expensive to manufacture, and expensive to purchase. In contrast, the multimedia and scent storage medium of the present invention is designed to operate with an integrated multimedia playback and scent recovery system that includes playback and scent recovery hardware. In consequence, the multimedia playback and scent recovery hardware need not be positioned on the multimedia and scent storage medium. As a result, the multimedia and scent storage medium of the present invention is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and inexpensive to purchase.
There are no known, integrated multimedia playback and scent recovery systems. As a result, it is difficult, if not impossible, to create synchronized multimedia playback and scent recovery sequences that are repeatable. Further, it is also difficult to develop new synchronized multimedia playback and scent recovery sequences. In contrast, the multimedia playback and scent recovery system of the present invention is designed to operate with multimedia and scent storage media that store scent identification and scent recovery sequence information. As a result, a user of the multimedia playback and scent recovery system can xe2x80x9creplayxe2x80x9d synchronized multimedia and scent recovery sequences to provide an immersive, multi-sensory experience that is repeatable. Further, the multimedia playback and scent recovery system of the present invention further comprises scent recovery sequence information storage means, and scent recovery sequence information editing means. In contrast to the prior art, this feature of the present invention permits a user to edit pre-programmed multimedia playback and scent recovery sequences to create new, xe2x80x9ccustom,xe2x80x9d user-specified multimedia playback and scent recovery sequences. Further, this feature of the present invention also permits a user to create entirely new multimedia playback and scent recovery sequences.